Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 3 & 1 \\ 9 & 4 & 2 \\ 5 & 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 9 & 5 \\ 3 & 4 & 8 \\ 1 & 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$